Precious
by MRSDARRENCRISS589
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are new fathers. Trial and tribulations occur. I DO NOT OWN GLEE or any songs or other common knowledge things written in this story DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Precious**

"I can't believe that both our children were born today" Kurt exclaimed. It wasn't everyday that you had two surrogates who gave birth the same day as each other.

"I can't wait to have to explain to them that they aren't twins" Blaine said smugly.

"Shut up" Kurt said hitting him.

"So what are we going to name are little boy and girl? I was thinking about Laine Everette for our son?"

"I love that I am surprised you came up with that good of a name"

"Hey give me some credit I can pick out names"

"How about Elizabeth Mae for our daughter?"

"I think we have two amazing names for our two amazing children" Blaine said giving his husband a kiss and hug.

"You may come and pick them up from the nursery and take them home now," a nurse came out and told the men.

They got their children and went home. Once home they put the babies in their respected cribs and went to their bed. They were so tired from being up for over 24 hours straight.

Blaine woke up a few hours later realizing Kurt wasn't in the bed. Blaine went to check on the babies and found Kurt asleep in one of the rocking chairs with Laine in one arm and Lizzie in the other both with their heads on his chest. Blaine went over to his husband and but a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "Hi," he said quietly. "Hey baby lets get to bed," Blaine said taking Laine and putting him in his crib. He then did the same with Lizzie. Kurt got up and they both kissed their children on the forehead then walked back to their room. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist while Kurt had his head rested on Blaine's shoulder.

"How does it feel to have a family baby?" Blaine asked. "Amazing because it's with you. I am so happy that we can finally start our own family," Kurt replied. And with that they fell asleep in each others arms dreaming about their new made family.

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope it turned out well. I would love to continue this but only will if I get reviews or favorites/alerts. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Precious **

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I don't know how well this chapter will turn out but I wanted to put something up for everyone that is supporting this story.**

**It had been two weeks since the twins(as they decided to call them) had come home from the hospital. Blaine was scheduled to start work again this week but was being hesitant.**

"**Maybe I should take another few weeks off," Blaine said to Kurt while they were lying down the night before Blaine would start working again.**

"**No baby. We cant afford neither of us working. Plus I can handle it you don't need to worry," Kurt replied scooting closer to blaine and placing a light kiss to his lips.**

"**Have I ever told you how much I love you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson?"**

"**Hmmm I think I might need a reminder."**

**Blaine took that as an invite to pull Kurt closer and roll them over so he was on top of Kurt. Blaine was just about to engulf Kurt when they heard a baby crying.**

"**I'll check on them," Blaine said a little disappointed.**

"**I'll come with you," Kurt replied pulling his boxers back on.**

**The walked hand in hand to the nursery. Kurt ran to Lizzie and Blaine ran to Laine. They both picked them up and went downstairs to get bottles.**

**As soon as they babies were finished they went right back to sleep.**

**Blaine pulled Kurt Back into the bedroom to finish what they started. All the while humming around Kurt. "Mmmm Baby what are you humming?" Kurt asked. "Oh um just "Get Back Up from Starship," Blaine smirked at the irony of the song. Kurt laughed letting Blaine finish his job while singing along to the humming.**

**Afterwards they to a nice shower then crashed in bed.**

**A/N: So that chapter was kind of shitty but I am trying. By the way I don't own glee or starkid if I did own Starkid Darren would be kissing me right now. Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Precious**

**Chapter 3**

Laine and Lizzie were now 2 months old and were on a pretty normal schedule. Kurt was back to work at the fashion studio and Blaine was being an at home dad.

One afternoon Blaine had been over doing himself by taking care of the twins and house work that he could barely stand. He insisted that Kurt go to work and he would be fine. Kurt wasn't buying it so he arranged for Mercedes to stop by and take care of the twins.

When 'Cedes got there she walked in Blaine was passed out on the couch with the twins screaming. She quickly ran and got the babies to calm down then ran to check on Blaine. She gently nudged him, "Blaine I'm here. Blaine." but he wouldn't move so she checked his pulse. It was very faint so she quickly called 911 then Kurt.

When Kurt saw who was calling he quickly ran out of his meeting. "Cedes?"

"Kurt, meet me at the hospital."

"Wait what? Are the twins okay?"

"Yes its Blaine just get here"

Before he could ask anything else Mercedes had hung up.

Kurt ran into the ER and quickly went to the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for my husband, Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Mercedes heard kurt and ran to him. "Cedes what happened?" he asked starting to cry in her shoulder. "Baby, Blaine was passed out on the couch when I got to your place and the twins were screaming. I thought he was just sleeping so I quickly took care of the babies then went to tell him I was there..." "Then what Cedes?" "Then he wouldn't wake up and I could barely find a pulse." she couldn't help it anymore and started to cry.

Kurt hugged her trying to calm her down. When she was barely crying he asked, "Where are Laine and Lizzy?" "Your dad and Carol came and took them. they are at their house waiting for an update." Kurt was relieved when he learned the babies were in good hands.

"So what happened to Blaine?" Kurt asked

"The doctors won't tell me."

"Excuse me Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" a young girl asked. She must be a nurse is what kurt thought.

"Yes. Where is my husband can I please see him?" Kurt asked trying to keep calm.

"Come with me and the doctor will meet you there shortly."

Kurt stepped into the hospital room and saw a pale Blaine sleeping on the bed hooked to machines.

**A/N: sorry so late I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I don't want to keep you hanging to long. Thank you for your patience. **

**-MissDCriss**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

Soooooooo Sorry For The Wait

**Precious**

**Chapter 4**

While waiting for the doctor Kurt just held on to Blaine's hand. He had not waken up since Kurt got there which was making Kurt even more nervous. The doctor walked in right as Blaine woke up. "Kurt..." Blaine said in barely a whisper. "Hi Baby. Everything is gonna be okay but we have to listen to the doctor now," Kurt said holding his hand and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hello Blaine and Kurt I am Dr. Mraz. We have done some tests and have found out that Blaine has Fatal Familial Insomnia."

"Ummm what is that? I mean I know what fatal means but what about the rest of it?" Blaine asked. Kurt was trying to keep calm but all he could think was 'Fatal' he's gonna die and we have 2 babies that are 2 months old what am I gonna do?

"Well FFI is a very rare autosomal dominantinherited prion disease of the brain. It is almost always caused by a mutation to the protein PrPC, but can also develop spontaneously in patients with a non-inherited mutation variant called **sporadic****fatal****insomnia** (SFI). FFI is an incurable disease, involving progressively worsening insomnia, which leads to hallucinations, delirium, and confusional states like that of dementia.[1] The average survival span for patients diagnosed with FFI is 18 months. I am so sorry to have to tell you this horrible news," Dr. Mraz said.

Kurt and Blaine just looked into each others eyes seeing tears form. Kurt was the first to speak. "So how long does he have doctor?"

"It looks like at the most a year."

"A y-y-year. B-but we have two 2 month olds at home this can't be happening. I have to be there for my kids to grow up," Blaine could not stop crying.

"I am going to leave you so you can talk about it and I will have my nurse get you some information on FFI. Call me if you have anymore questions." With that the doctor left.

Kurt just climbed onto the hospital bed with Blaine and they just laid there in each others arms crying until they fell asleep.

Kurt woke up to his phone ringing. It was Mercedes. "Hey" he answered.

"Hey boo how is he doing?"

"Well n-n-no-not so g-g-goo-good"

"What is it?"

"Can you bring the babies by first and I'll explain here?"

"Of course. I will be there asap."

With that they hung up the phone and Mercedes got the twins and drove to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Precious Chapter 5**

Mercedes walked into the hospital with a car seat on both arms. "Hi I'm Looking for the Hummel-Andersons." she said to the receptionist.

"Right through there 3rd door on your left"

"Thank you"

Mercedes knocked on the door with her foot.

Kurt got out of his seat and ran to her. "Cedes thank god you're here" he then turned his attention to the babies helping Mercedes set them down and get them out. "Hey my babies do you wanna see Daddy I think you will make him feel better." both babies cooed.

Blaine sat up reaching for his son and daughter. Kurt set them both in Blaine's arms. He turned toward Mercedes. "Thank you so much Mercy I don't know what we would have done without you."

"No worries B. So now that I am here what is going on?" she sat on the opposite side of the bed then Kurt.

"Well the doctor said I have Fatal Familial Insomnia meaning I basically can't get enough sleep and because of that I have the side effects of dementia. He said I basically have a year to live at best." Blaine said while Kurt leaned into him kissing his cheek.

"Wow... um I don't really know what to say. Do Burt and Carole know yet?"

"Yeah they left right before you got here."

"Well I will be here for whatever you guys need I promise. I love all 4 of you so much."

They all hugged and Mercedes left so the family could have some alone time.

**A/N:**

**So there is a chapter for you sorry its been months. Hope you like it and also sorry for how short it is. Well I hope to update soon but no promises. As always I would love your reviews.**

**MrsDarrenCriss589**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been over a year so lets just get on with it.**

* * *

><p>It had been 2 months since Blaine's diagnosis and he was getting weaker everyday but would not let it show in front of his kids. Even though the twins were only 4 months old he still believed that they would know if something was wrong.<p>

Today was a Daddy Daughter Day. Blaine was trying to have alone time with all 3 important people in his life before he died. Mondays were Daddy and Laine days, Wednesdays were Daddy and Lizzie days and Fridays were Klaine days.

Today Blaine and Lizzie were going to get her ears pierced without Papa knowing.

"So Lizzard we are getting your ears pierced today which means you will have pretty ears" Blaine talked to Lizzie as they were in the cab. Blaine could no longer drive safely because of his FFI. Lizzie just smiled and reached for her daddy's hand.

"Here you are sir" the cab driver said. Blaine got out with Lizzie and paid the man then they walked into the mall. Blaine brought Lizzie to Claire's and had her in his lap while the worker was getting everything ready. Lizzie was just sitting content looking at her surroundings.

"All right well if your ready I am" the girl told Blaine

"Yep we are good"

The girl put the gun to Lizzie's ear and pressed the trigger. Lizzie was shacked at first but then started screaming. Blaine told the girl to just get the other one over with so she did. After that Blaine cuddled Lizzie bouncing her up and down. He paid then took her to Build-a-Bear

Blaine decided to make Lizzie a monkey so she could always remember her Daddy.

"How cute how old is she?" the girl that was helping stuff the monkey asked.

"Four months" Blaine answered.

"Well she sure is cute."

"Thanks"

Blaine and Lizzie took the monkey to the fluff station and then named it DB for Daddy Blaine. They then paid for it and Lizzie would not let it go.

Blaine and Lizzie finally got home and Blaine was exaughsted. "Hey there are my 2 other favorite people." Kurt said as Blaine closed the door.

Kurt took Lizzie and put her to bed then went back to the living room to see Blaine struggling to sleep on the couch.

He went over and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Hey baby lets go to the room." he whispered. Blaine inclined and they both went to their room and got ready for bed.

Kurt looked at his husband in bed beside him and couldn't help but think that he only had 10 more months at the most left with him. He started to silently cry.

Blaine felt Kurt's body racking with sobs next to him and wrapped his arms around his husband. "Baby what's wrong?" he whispered.

"It's nothing babe you should just try to sleep."

"I know its not nothing now tell me what's wrong"

"I just can't help but think that in 10 months I won't have your arms wrapped around me." Kurt replied crying even harder now.

Blaine turned Kurt to face him and grabbed his face in his own hands. "Kurt I will always be here if not physically it will be in your memories. And please don't focus on the future when I am not here and help me make the most of the present and my last months with my amazing family." Blaine slowly leaned in and kissed Kurt.

"I love you" Kurt said after pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too" Blaine replied then started kissing Kurt again. This time on his neck and collar bone. Making Kurt moan.

Blaine and Kurt messed around a little bit then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for still reading hope it was worth the wait**


	7. Final AN

A/N:

I am discontinuing all of my stories but if you do want to continue any of them you can write them just please give me credit.

Thanks for all your support over the past few years.

-Chelbey


End file.
